How many significant figures does $47.07552000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${47.07552}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{47.07552000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 10.